


Cat Naps

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, gross fluff, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better than curling up with your significant other... who also happens to be a giant cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Naps

Laura was tired.

She was _beyond_ tired.

She was so tired she was sure her tiredness was tired. And now she was beginning to wonder if tired was even a word…

Spring midterms were finally concluded and tomorrow she could take the train home for the long weekend. All she had to do between now and nine in the morning was pack her bag and get some sleep. If only her legs didn’t feel like fifty pounds of lead they had turned into so she could actually _walk_ and not shuffle like a ninety-year-old lady. It was making the trek down to the end of the hall to room 307 a lot more difficult than it needed to be.

Laura dug her keys out of her bag and leaned heavily against the massive wooden door, her shoulder crinkling a paper Perry had taped to it about proper dorm procedures for class breaks. It was the usual list of keeping the blinds open, unplugging all electronics, turning off all lights, locking away Ouija boards so _someone in room 449 wouldn’t accidentally let another Zuul into the dorm_ , and making sure the trash was taken out. Laura was pretty sure that last bullet wasn’t in the student handbook, but she wasn’t going to argue against her floor don. The idea of coming back to a room smelling of rotting garbage didn’t appeal to her anyways.

Finally she got the key into the lock and grimaced with the metal ground together noisily. Laura made a millionth mental note to actually _do_ something about that, like oil or WD-40, but Laura knew she’d forget again anyways. Just like she did about keeping her keyboard clean. It wasn’t the end of the world, she reasoned.

The brunette trudged into the dim room and closed the door by falling back onto it. She stared at her lit lamp for a long minute, racking her foggy brain to try and remember if she had left it on purposefully. Laura shrugged an _oh well_ to herself and pushed off the door unsteadily.

_“Wrow.”_

Laura screeched shrilly when a deep rumbling growl emanated from her bed and her back thumped dully into the heavy closed door. Adrenaline shot through her body at a molten temperature and her heart jumped painfully into her throat as she scrabbled for the door knob-but then she remembered. Laura sobbed out a frustrated groan as the fear drained from her jumpy muscles and left her a sluggish mess.

_“Goddamnit, Carmilla…”_ She whimpered, holding herself up on the brass knob.

The large square head of a black panther popped up over the back of her headboard, bright yellow eyes shining grumpily in the dark. With a snarl of too-big teeth, the enormous cat transformed back into the broody gay vampire in a smoky cloud of snark and poorly concealed insults, joints cracking and popping as her bones ground against each other, fur retracting into her pale skin and claws shrinking into midnight black nails. Carmilla’s brow was furrowed and the lamp on the headboard highlighted a thin sheen of sweat.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Carmilla rasped.

Laura could tell she didn’t feel good and wondered what was going on. “You okay?” She asked and dropped her bag next to the wardrobe.

“Cramps.” Was all the vampire said before shifting back into her secondary mammal form with a growl and curling up as tightly as she could on her roommate’s… _girlfriend’s_ bed. Carmilla had told her once that being in another form somehow helped her feel better. Laura guessed it was because of the warmth of the extra fur even though she already ran hot.

The brunette nodded in understanding and toed off her boots on wobbly legs (hipster boots, as Carmilla called them). She took another moment to strip her bra out from underneath her tee shirt before climbing clumsily into bed. Carmilla let loose another harmless growl, the vibrations tingling into her palms and knees as she crawled around the big cat. Laura collapsed onto the mattress and pressed her front snuggly into the curve of the vampire’s spine, her nose pressed into silky fur and a slender arm resting gently over a wide ribcage. She dug her left arm under the yellow pillow half-covered in black fur. Her fingers found the dip and swell where Carmilla’s jaw met her skull and carefully combed through the hair there. A moment later a deep, rumbling purr shook the furniture like a Magic Fingers vibrating bed from the ‘60’s. Laura huffed a sort of laugh and snuggled closer, dropping a soft kiss in between the vampire’s shoulder blades.

“You’ll feel better soon, you big kitten.” She mumbled, sleep already tugging her under.

In response a lengthy tail twined affectionately around her right calf, and Laura had never felt more safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this right after episode 34 but decided to clean it up and throw it up on here, I hope it made you barf rainbows a little! I've had writer's block for a while now but these are helping through it... maybe I'll continue writing. We'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
